Save Me
by bluerose818
Summary: Bella has been in foster care for 7yrs.After a tragic event she is put in the Cullens home.She connects with a boy who has also experienced something tragic.When their pasts comeback to haunt them,will the two be able to escape or will it tear them apart?
1. prologue

**Ok here is one of my new stories. I know I did a pole asking which one I should write next, but since some of them were tied I decided to post five of them at once. I hope you enjoy and read my other stories as well. This is my first rape and abuse story so please stick with me. If I get anything wrong let me know. Also if you want to see a specific characters POV let me know and I will see what I can do. Although most of it will be in Bella's POV. **

**If the subject is to serious for you etc. Please do not read. I will get into some heavy stuff. **

**Now enough from me I hope you enjoy Save Me. **

**:) Bluerose818:) **

**

* * *

**

Prologue

My life isn't one that would be called happy. That's why I'm sitting where I am now; waiting for my name to be called. I've never stolen, or killed anyone. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, or at least my parents were. I was 10 when it happened. It caused them to fight and me to be taken from them. I experienced seven years of pain and suffering. The only good thing that came out of it is that it lead me to him. He's the best thing that happened to my life.

He's everything to me and I'll never forget all he gave me, just by playing a simple song. He saved my life the same time I was saving his. I never thought I could have happiness again until he came along. I was blessed with him and will forever be thankful. He changed my life and gave me the strength to be where I am now.

"Isabella Swan," the guard said with sadness in his voice. I got up and walked into the court room.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am 17 years old. I an a victim of abuse and rape.

* * *

**Please Review ! After the first few chapters I plan to update every two weeks :) **


	2. Chapter 1

** Ok guys here is my next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Please Review :)**

** :) BlueRose818**

* * *

**ESPOV**

It was Monday and like every Monday I did the same thing. Send my husband off to work and my kids off to school. My husband Carlisle is a doctor at Forks hospital and had been for 10 years. He loved his job of helping people, but always made time for his family. It was one reason why we moved to small town after 5 years of marriage and we were also struggling with the time our jobs demanded. He and I talked and he told me we couldn't start a family living the way we were. So he started looking for another job.

When Carlisle found out the small town of Forks was looking for a doctor he jumped at the chance. His grandparents had lived here and he always had a place in his heart for the town. I trusted him. So we packed up and moved into his grandparents old house. We've been there ever since.

I'm a designer. Ever since I was young I've been one to decorate. I love taking a place that looked horrible and making it beautiful. My bosses in Chicago hated to see me go, but recommended me to the Port Angelis firm there are partnered with. I was hired on the spot and now I own it.

As for my children, they are a long story. When I had my first miscarriage my doctor told Carlisle and I that we couldn't have children. My body wouldn't let us. I cried for hours. A month later my sister and her husband died from a robbing. I was her only family besides our parents and distant relatives. My parents were to old to take my niece and Nephew and I was also their godmother, so child services offered me the chance to take them before they were sent to a foster home. Carlisle instantly agreed to take them when I told him.

So we flew back to Chicago and brought home Edward and Alice. The start of my family. After that I became a volunteer at the orphanage in Port Angelis. There Carlisle and I registered to be foster parents. After a year I brought home another set of twins, Rosalie and Jasper. Two months after that we completed our family with my last son Emmett. They were the kids no one wanted. They all came with a horrible past, much like my Alice and Edward. Others couldn't handle it. So they would be sent out way.

I believed it as Fate. The five of them needed a mother and I needed children. We all fit together perfectly. They are our own. Fate has a funny way of doing things though. It liked to catch people off guard. It did that to me lots of times. Like it did today.

Like always, I went to the social services office before work. I make the employees a treat for lunch every day. I saw a few city police cars when I pulled it. I knew instantly something was wrong. Either some kid was getting detained for something or one was being brought in. They always bring the kids here first. I parked and quickly walked through the doors.

There were many police women surrounding a young girl. All I could see was her brown hair, but heard her crying. I hate hearing kids cry, it breaks my heart. I started moving toward her, but turned when my name was called.

"Esme," Benjamin, the boss of the office called.

"Benjamin, how are you?" I asked politely. I could tell how stressed he was.

"I could be better," he told me.

"Yeah, so who's the girl?" I glanced back at her.

"Isabella. Cops found her 10 minutes outside of the city. Her foster mom was killed by her foster dad. There is also a claim that she was sexually abused," he said quieter.

"Poor girl. Where are you going to send her?" I asked concerned. I wanted her. She would fit into our family. I knew I couldn't leave her. I looked back at her again. Benjamin caught on.

"No," he stated authoritively to me. I looked back at her.

"Oh come on. We both know I would be best for her," I pleaded with him.

"She's terrified of men Esme and you have four in your house."

"At least until you find her another family. Besides we both know my boys will stay away from her if I ask them," I fought.

"More like demand," he whispered to himself, then added, "I can't. I have to put her in a house with only women. Besides you'll get attached and when it's time for her to go elsewhere we would be having this conversation again,"

"And she won't lat a day. You know this. You tried to do the same thing with Rose. And I'll let her go without a fight." I said getting slower on the last part.

"No Esme. We both know that I can't. I have to do what my bosses tell me and they along with the cops suggest that she be placed in a house of women."

"Give me two months. You can check after that and if she doesn't want to stay you can take her. Please! I will beg if I have to," I gave him my puppy eyes.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do," I smiled puppy eyes work every time.

"Thank you Benjamin. Can I go talk to her?" I asked. He sighed.

" Yeah. Just be careful. She's been looking for a way out since she got here," I shook my head and walked to her.

All the women looked at me and held their ground. They weren't going to let anyone through.

"It's ok ladies, Mrs. Cullen isn't going to hurt her," I heard the police chief say. He and Carlisle go way back. They went to high school together. A few of the women moved out of my way, then locked me in their dome. I went up to Isabella and replaced the cop sitting beside her.

"Do you like chocolate chip cookies?" I asked her. She pulled her head from her hands and gave me a confused expression. "I have some with me. I brought them in for the employees. You can have some if you want. Between you and me they don't really deserve them." She looked at the basket in my lap. " They will make you feel better. My cookies always make people feel better. Besides every girl needs to have some chocolate once in a while." She glanced at me and then at the cookies. She thinks I did something to them. So I grab one and take a bite. She watches as I chew and swallow. Then she slowly lifts her hand and takes one. Then bites into it. Mission Accomplished.

Like everyone does when they first try Grandma Platt's recipe, she moaned at the taste. She looks up at me with a question in her eyes. " You can have another one if you want," I say. She grabs another one. "My name's Esme by the way. They tell me yours is Isabella?" I state.

She shakes her head no and very quietly whispers, "Bella. I want to be called Bella."

"Bella it is then," I smiled. I sat with her for an hour. Not talking, just sitting.

"Esme!" I hear Benjamin call. I turn to him and he signals me to come. I look back at Bella.

"I'll be right back." I get up and put my basket on the bench. "Can you hold this for me?" I asked and walked away without her answer.

When I got into Benjamin's office he shut the door and told me the news. "Ok, so I made some calls and everything is worked out. You and Carlisle will take her in for two months. After that someone will come and talk to her. If she is comfortable she will stay until we can find her a permanent home."

"What if we want to adopt her?" I asked simply out of interest.

"You can't. They told me not to let you do that. They said they let you slide with the last two. You can only hold so many kids Esme and your already over the limit," he said.

"Well apparently Angelina Jolie didn't get the message. We've only adopted two out of the four," I stated.

" I know, but no one is going to take the other two away. Besides, Isabella's case is different. They have to take different steps. And I also had to beg them to let you take her. I put my job on the line. If this doesn't happen it's my job. It is the only way you can do this Esme. You are not aloud to adopt her, and once a home is found she must go. No fighting or arguing involved," he stated.

I would agree to the terms. I needed Bella as much as she needed me.

"Ok, where are the papers?" I asked.

It took two hours to get everything finalized. I had to check with Carlisle and my lawyer. So much legal things to fill out. But afterward I walked out of Benjamin's office ready to take my daughter home.

"Esme," I turned to look at Benjamin. "If you help her in anyway, help her find herself again. You and Carlisle work miracles with kids like her, I've seen it with the others. She's too young to stay lost. I would know after all." I smiled at him.

"Fate works in mysterious ways Benjamin. There is a reason she is suppose to come home with me. I promise you she will come back from this. It will be good for her to come live with my family. It will be good for all of us." I said.

As I was leaving I heard him whisper, "I hope your right Esme, I hope your right."

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys sorry it took me so long to update. My schudule has been packed, but since school has started agian I have more time and will be updateing regularly now. So here is the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

_**The italics are the Flash backs **_

**Please Review !**

**Thanks :)**

**:) BlueRose818 :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

I followed behind Esme as she led me to the car with all the cops following around me. I didn't know what to think. She comes in and is the kindest person I've met since I had to leave my parents. I hope it isn't an act like it was with them. I can't trust her, I can't trust anyone. I wasn't safe and her husband was bound to hurt me like they did. The first thing I look for when someone comes up to me is the ring on their left hand. I just hope she didn't have any sons that would make this situation worse. It was hard enough to fight off on man, let alone two or three.

That is one thing I always did when one of them came into my room at night I fought. It was the only time I would fight really, at least after the first time he hit me. I found out I wasn't strong enough to fight them off so I let them hit me and abuse me. But I couldn't let them disgrace me by doing what they did, so I fought them on it every time, even though I wouldn't win and be more bruised and beaten and in trouble in the end. It was the only thing I didn't give up on. The only good thing that happened out of what went down last night is that I finally got away from them; I didn't think I would ever get away.

That didn't stop me from being terrified for my life. They would come after me I just knew it. This was just the calm before the storm, I could feel it. They would find me; it was what they were good at. Aro and James had run out so fast and left me there with her body and their final words.

"_We aren't done with you yet Isabella…._

_No I wouldn't think about it, I couldn't. _

"Bella honey, are you ok?" I heard Esme ask as she pulled me from my thoughts. I looked at her and saw concern in her eyes. They were big and held sadness. I pulled my hands from my hair where they usually went when I thought about what they did to me. I looked toward Esme and shook my head yes. I could tell she didn't believe me. "Well while I have your attention there are a few things you need to know."

I just stared at her waiting for her to continue. She took her eyes off the road in just enough time to glance at me. "Well ok. I live in a small town, I don't know if you've ever heard of it. The name is Forks." The moment she said the name my breath hitched. She was taking me home in the literal sense. Back to where I came from. I wondered where my parents were and if the house was still there. Would someone recognize me? I hope they won't.

"Are they there?" I asked quietly, but she heard me.

"Are who there honey?" She asked back.

"My parents. We use to live there, before I was taken away." I whispered.

"Wait, your Charlie's daughter?" She asked surprised and shocked. I just shook my head yes. "He talks about you all the time you know." I didn't say anything to her. My parents were a subject I didn't talk about. They are from a time that is just a memory and that is where they will stay.

"You don't have to see him Bella. We won't make you do anything you don't want to." She said, taking my hesitation as resistance. "Now I need to tell you about my family," she said changing the subject to a worse one. "As you probably already guessed I'm married. Now my husband is a doctor."

_Great, a man who can actually cover up hurting me better than them. _

"He is sweet and kind, but he won't get near you if you don't want him to. None of them will Bella. They will all give you your space," She said.

"You have more husbands?" I asked confused by what she said. She chuckled a bit

"No, but I have five kids," she told me. I just looked at her amazed that a woman as small as her could have five kids.

"I have two girls, Alice and Rosalie, and then three boys, Jasper, Emmett and Edward." So she had four men in her house all together. Everyone is out to get me and kill me. Maybe I should just solve the problem myself.

"I promise you Bella, they will stay away from you if I tell them to. They will not hurt you," she said with so much truth and sincerity in her voice that it was hard not to believe her. "You are safe with me," She added on. I just nodded my head.

I got shivers throughout my body when we passed the _Welcome to Forks _sign. I was in the place where I should have stayed. The small town where I grew up, where my old friends were that I couldn't stop myself from thinking about throughout the year, and where my dad still lived apparently.

I wonder what he looks like and if the house is still the same and a whole bunch of other things. Things I refused to remember, but also refused to forget. As I looked around the town I saw that not much had changed from what I remembered. There was still one stop light and just one grocery store. As we passed by the High School I saw a few nice cars, but mainly old ones. There was also a boy walking to his car. From what I saw of him he was tall and his hair went in a bunch of different directions. It was weird that I didn't get chills when I saw him. That is what usually happens. It must have been because I was far away from him.

I watched as Esme passed through the town and started heading toward La Push, the reservation that I went to all the time with Jake. I could never forget about Jake, he was my best friend. I wondered if he was still around, it's not like I would want to be near him anyway. He's older, so I wouldn't see him how my mind saw him the little 8 yr. old boy.

The trees passed by quickly, before she started to slow down and pulled on a road that was easy to miss. The trees became less and ended opening up to the most beautiful house I had ever seen. It was white with a wraparound porch and blue shutters. It looked like it had three levels and a few balconies as well. There was also a 10 car garage connected to the house and another building further behind it. The house was surrounded my flowers and a few fountains as well. It was so beautiful.

Esme reached up above her head and I flinched out of habit. I saw her glance at me as the garage opened. I blushed in embarrassment. After the car stopped she shut it and got out of the car. I slowly followed her. I kept my head down as she led me into the house. "Now it's just you and me right now, the kids get home in about an hour and then Carlisle won't be home until dinner," She said.

"Do you want a tour, or to see your room? " She asked kindly. I kept my head down as I answered.

"The room," I stated. I could never claim it as mine. Nothing has been truly mine since I was 10.

"Ok." I continued to look at my feet as she led me up three flights of stairs and down a hall way with tan carpet. I almost bumped into her as she stopped in front of a door. "Now I know it isn't much now, but we can go online soon and shop for some things. We will also get you some cloths." With that said she opened the door. I walked in behind her and finally looked up.

"I'll let you get settled and make sure no one disturbs you. Dinner will be ready soon, do you like Mexican? Because I was thinking we could have tacos." I just shook my head yes, it didn't matter either way. What I liked didn't matter. "Ok, well I'm glad you're with us Bella. I believe good things are going to happen." And with that Esme left me to myself for the first time since everything happened. She closed my door on her way out.

I went to the door and turned the lock, then turned around to finally look at the room that would become my doom like the last time.

* * *

**Please please please Review!**

**So what happened with Bella and Aro and will she ever be able to trust the Cullens? **

**Also what about her dad? what will happen when he finds out she is back? **

**I will update regularly from now on every two weeks :) Thanks :)**

**Peace, Love, Twilight :) **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys srry that it has been forever since I have updated I have had family problems. But everything is good now and I should be updating regularly. Anyway since it has been so long. I have given you all 3 chapters at once. I hope you enjoy.**

**- bluerose818**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**BPOV**

It's been two weeks since I came to live with the Cullen's and I haven't been out of this room since. Every day at the same time Esme brings me my meals and tries to get me to come out of my room. I never talk to anyone. One of the girls, Alice I think her name is, stops by my door everyday just to talk. I can't understand her half the time but she does tell me how much she wants to truly meet me. I don't really know what to think of them. I hear them all the time though.

One of the boys is so loud and is always being yelled at. They call him Emmett and he scares me. When I hear him yell it reminds me of them. The loud voice, the shouting, all of it, during those times I am hiding under the bed, just waiting for him to burst in here and attack me.

Then there is that girl I hear. She doesn't sound friendly and even though girls don't bother me that much I know she is another one I want to stay away from, just for the fact that she can get Emmett to do whatever she wants. And if a girl like her can get someone like him to fear her that means she is so much worse. She could probably hurt me more than he could. That alone tells me I should never come out of this room.

I have yet to really hear the other three men. The Doctor works long hours I assume and when he's home he probably gets to the other girls. He is just biding his time until he's ready for me. Then the others will just lay there and listen to me scream. But I won't I will not scream anymore. I won't give him that satisfaction. I don't care how much he makes me suffer or cover it up. I will refuse to scream.

One of the other boys always comes and gets Alice to get away from my door. I don't always hear him but I know he's there. I feel it, this pull toward him. It terrifies me more than anything they ever did. I don't want to be around him, but I can't help but know when he's there. The other guy I have never heard so I know nothing about him. That's even worse than hearing them. If you don't hear them then you can't prepare yourself let alone hide and the quiet ones beat you more.

A car door slammed shut which made me jump. They are home from school. I went over to the window like I always do when I hear them come home. I pushed my blue curtains back a little and peaked out at them. They were laughing I could hear it. I have been trying to place the bodies with the voices. I don't know how well I do. I watched as the biggest man whom I think is Emmett was chasing around the two girls, Alice must be the short one because blonds are mean and the other one seems like that. The other two boys were in a deep conversation it looked like. I couldn't tell from here but the body language gave it away.

As they were going in the boy with the messy bronze hair looked up to my window like he knew I was there.

_It is the same boy I saw walking across the parking lot that day. _

I quickly put the curtains back in place and stepped away from the windows. I sank to the floor getting into the fetal position as I felt that pull again.

_What is with him? _

_Did he see me? _

_No he couldn't have. _

_Why do I feel this way? _

**later that night**

"No no, stay away from me! Please I promise I will be good, I won't be bad any more. Just don't do it, NO!" I shot up in my bed sweating and crying.

_I hate when I have dreams like that. They always get to me and sometimes it's worse than when Aro and James….. Wait what's that sound. _**(link to song on profile to get the full experience listen while reading the nxt part) **

_Is that… NO it can't be, it's not possible_

_I haven't heard that since I was taken from my mother and father. IT ISN'T POSSIBLE I AM HALUSINATING just like I always do when too much time has passed between beatings. Last time it was the cooking, this time the song that my mom always used to play as we danced around the kitchen. _

Yet it sounded too real to be fake. I looked at the digital alarm clock that read 3:00 am. I quietly and quickly pushed my covers off my body and got out of bed. Slowly I walked to the door with light steps and put my ear against it. I didn't hear any movement or sounds except that song.

So for the first time since I stepped into this room, I twisted the lock to unlock the door. The resounding click was loud on my ears. Now anyone could get to me. I shook in fear as I slowly opened the door.

_NO CLOSE THE DOOR THEY WILL COME FOR YOU NOW! REMEMBER THEY GET YOUR TRUST FIRST!_

I quieted my racing mind and gulped as I looked down both ways of the dark hallway and stepped out into it. The music was stronger.

_I have to follow it; I have to make sure it's real. It needs to be real. _

_Which way do I go? _

I looked down both ways again and that is when I saw the light at the end of the right side of the hall. So I put my back to the wall and slowly moved along it always aware of both ways. The music was getting louder as I got closer to the light. When I got to the end there was a stair case leading down, the same one I came up on the first day. I looked again to be sure no one was following me and ran quietly to the stairs.

_Don't do this turn back now! They are probably waiting for you at the bottom knowing this would draw you out. _

_But I have to even if it means I will suffer _

_I HAVE TO KNOW!_

I put my back to the wall again and slowly started to step down sideways. My eyes darted everywhere not really looking at the things, but for the people. When I made it to the curve on the stairs with only 5 more to go, I halted my movements.

He was sitting at a black baby grand piano. His eyes were closed as his fingers danced across the keys playing Clair de Lune by Debussy. I slid to the floor and brought my knees to my chest wrapping my arms around them.

_He is the one playing it. _

_The boy with the messy hair also the one I feel that pull with. _

_Him? He is alone and there is only a single light on. _

_No one is trying to get me. _

I slowly closed my eyes and let the music flow to me as I remembered my mother and the times we had before that happened.

Every Friday she would turn on Clair de Lune. She loved all classical music, but Debussy was her favorite and Clair de Lune her favorite song.

_I smile and giggle as I come running into the kitchen. "Mommy, Mommy is it time?" I asked that every time but when the music started it was always time. And it was the only time I would ever call her mommy as well. Once I turned 8 I started to call her mom, but every Friday I called her mommy, because I could be a kid again, not the adult I always tried to be. I didn't know this would be the last time ever. _

"_Yes baby it's time," she said as she pulled me into her arms. _

"_Yes, I am wearing my new dress Mommy," It was the only time I would ever wear a dress. Only when we danced. Other than that I couldn't stand them. _

"_I see baby girl and you are surly the fairest of them all," she said. _

"_Nope that's Snow White. I'm Cinderella remember," I asked as we twirled around the kitchen. _

"_That's right baby girl, but even Cinderella was fairest of them all to." I smiled and did the dip. _

_A few minutes later dad came through the door with a smile. _

"_Where are my two lovely ladies'?" I let go of mom and ran to dad as he put his stuff down. _

"_Come on Daddy come dance with me," I pulled him into the kitchen. He chuckled and pulled me onto his feet. I loved it when he did that. _

"_As you wish Princess Isabella," he said then started to dance. I smiled. Half way through the song I got off his feet and led him to Mom. _

_They smiled at each other and danced happily. I was still too young to notice how mom's eyes where filled with sadness and how dad was rigid as he looked at her. I didn't notice when mom laid her head on his shoulder and silently cried as he whispered something angrily in her ear. I didn't know what the powder on the counter was or how dad always kept himself between me and mom. It wasn't until the next day that I understood what it was. _

_That they put on a mask for me and danced like there wasn't a problem in the world like they always did, as I imagined them as my fairytales. The perfect prince and princess who would always be together even if they fought. With a minute left in the song they both grabbed me and held me close to them. I giggled and laughed. _

As the song came to an end I pushed away the last happy moment I had with my parents. I heard a sob then a jump. I realized too late as I touched my cheek the sob came from me as tears poured out my eyes and the jump came from the boy with messy hair. I slowly looked up at him and saw his green eyes for the first time looking back at me. I was terrified. Not because he caught me, but because even though my heart was pounding and my mind was telling me to run, there was something deep inside me that was willing me to stay. Something I haven't felt in 10 years, Trust.

* * *

**don't forget to review and check out some of my other stories**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**EPOV**

I was 10 years old when my sister and I came to live with our Aunt and Uncle.

10 when my mother and father were robbed and murdered before my eyes.

10 when I saw the face of the man who killed them and have never forgotten.

10 when I told my twin that mommy and daddy weren't coming back.

10 when I stopped smiling, laughing, joking and playing the piano in front of an audience.

10 when I didn't cry or even go to my parent's funeral.

10 when I gave up everything to make sure Ali had it all.

10 when I refused to feel anything at all unless it involved my sister.

10 when I refused therapy

10 when she lost it all just like me

I am exactly the same as I was then. No matter where I go I am always looking for their killer and I only play the piano at night or early morning whichever way you want to look at it, a time where no one can hear me, and I only play one song the same song I played the night they died. _Clair de Lune_ by Debussy was my mom's favorite song. It was the first one she taught me how to play when I picked up the piano and the only one I ever play anymore.

Two weeks ago Aunt E brought home another foster kid; I thought it was the end after Emmett. She told us that it is a young girl mine and Alice's age and was like all of us. A reject, something bad happened to her and Esme took her in when no one else would just like the rest of us. Her case was somewhat like Rose's but worse. She didn't tell us much just that she is terrified of men so we had to stay away from her and that her name was Bella.

It hasn't really been that hard since Bella doesn't ever come out of her room. I haven't ever really seen her just glimpses every day when she peeks out her window when I come home from school. I also hear her moving around every time I get Ali from in front of the girl's door. Yet there is still something about her. Some pull I have. It's weird; when Bella's near I can feel it. It's not like the connection I have with Ali it's more for some reason, I can't explain it and it terrifies me.

_What is it about her that affects me? I haven't even met her yet. _

"Come in," I said after I heard the knock that pulled me from my thoughts. Jasper, my twin's boyfriend and my best friend, walked in. I sighed and sat up on my king sized bed with black sheets as I stuck my pencil into my biology book and pushed it aside. I don't really do colors anymore.

_Unless Ali makes me, she is the only one I will ever do anything for. _

"Hey Ed, I just wanted to apologize for earlier," Jas said as he sat on my black leather couch that was in front of my window and facing my bed.

"It's ok man," I watched as he put his hands on his knees that was covered with his blue jeans. They matched his light blue sweater that Ali gave him last year for Christmas.

_Another holiday that I only still participate in for Ali _

"No you were right, I should have never agreed to take her there," he said referring to Ali wanting to go to Chicago to see mom and dad. I haven't been back since I was taken here. I would never go back and I didn't want Ali going either.

"Your right you shouldn't have, but I do understand. All I ask is that you wait. Look she's my sister, the most important person in my life and I would die if anything happened to her."

"You know I would never let anything happen to her. I love her Edward, with all my heart. She brought me back, you both did," he said with sorrow in his voice. I got up and sat down beside him.

"I know you wouldn't and I know you love her just as much as she loves you, but Jas its Chicago. It's that I don't trust. I don't want to risk it, I can't" I needed him to understand.

"You could always come with us," He offered just like Ali does every time she mentions it.

"I can't Jasper. I can't go back there, to many bad memories. I know she wants me to go, but I physically can't" I told him. He wouldn't really understand none of them would.

_Because you tried_

_Bought the ticket_

_But couldn't get on that plane_

He sighed and stood up, "I had to at least try I told her I would."

"I know," I said as I got up with him. "She outside the door again?"

Ever since Bella has gotten here Alice has been outside her room, and talks. I am always pulling her away, as she goes on and on to me about Bella being our saving grace. Ali thinks Bella will bring me back like she brought Jasper back and that she and Bella will be best friends. For the first time I am betting against my twin instead of with her.

"Actually no, Esme has her helping in the kitchen." We both cringed.

"Well there goes dinner," I responded to him.

"I heard that Edward Anthony," Ali yelled up to us. I chuckled.

_Of course she did. She always knows what I need or say. It's our freaky twin thing. _

"Gotta love having twin telepathy," he chuckled.

After everyone was asleep I did my usual routine. I checked on Ali, went to the bathroom and then made my way down stairs to the baby grand piano. Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle bought it for me when I was four. They kept it at their house so I could play it over here when I came. When I moved in they offered to switch it out for one of my mom's Grand pianos that were in our house in Chicago. My dad gave them to her as a wedding gift. He told her they were sisters and had to stick together I still remember what they looked like. They were Steinways and one was pure white, the other pure black. They were covered in floral arabic designs with gold inlays that resembled traditional arabesques. **(Link on profile)** Both plain but beautiful all at the same time. Mom always said the best things in life were like that. I refused; I could never play either of my mom's pianos again. They held to many memories. I could barely play this one.

I turned on the spotlights and made them dim. I took a deep breath and sat on the bench, then ran my hands across the lid before I opened it. I breathed slowly. "I miss you mom and dad, this one is for you. I will never forget." With that I started to play the familiar notes. I closed my eyes and thought about my mom. She would always play it for and with me. I still have the cd she made me with her performance. I haven't listened to it since she died though. I never think or try to remember the moments we shared together playing or all the times she played to me. It hurts too much.

I felt tears fall as I came to the closing. I always cried when I played it, yet as I ended it I jumped when I heard a gut wrenching sob. I opened my eyes and looked toward the sound angrily.

_Everyone knows not to disturb me!_

Then I saw her. There on the stairs was a figure of a girl with long brown hair covering her face. She had her knees to her chest and one arm around them as the other reached up toward her eyes. I could see that she had on blue sleep pants and a long blue shirt. My anger died down as I saw how vulnerable and scared she was. She was shaking horribly.

_This must be Bella_

I stared at her as she slowly lifted her face and I saw the most beautiful I have ever seen. As I looked into her deep chocolate brown eyes I felt that pull again and realized that Alice just might be right. I have just seen this girl and she already has a hold on me that I can't even begin to understand. I knew that I would protect her just like I protect Alice.

_No you will protect her more than Alice _

It was a voice that sounded just like my mother.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait I hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

**EPOV**

We stared at each other for what seemed like a long time. I tried not to move much so I didn't scare her even more, even though I had heard my mom's voice.

_Stop staring at her nimrod and say something_

_You know she isn't going to __Speak _

"Hi," I said a little loudly and rough. She jumped when she heard me and moved further back into the corner.

_Good going buddy _

_She hasn't seen another person let alone man since she got here and all you can think of to say is Hi_

"I'm Edward," I said again much slower and calmer.

_Again with the words! Show her that you are not going to hurt her_

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I just needed to get away. I'll stop if you want me to," I said much calmer and looking her in the eyes. She slowly looked up at me and shook her head no. "So I can continue?" I asked just to make sure.

She shook her head yes, so I calmly and slowly sat back down on the bench. "If there is something specific you want to hear just let me know," I told her and then closed my eyes and started to play the rest of my usual songs. As I did I heard her move closer to me. She was really quiet and careful. I refused to look up though, there was so much riding on these few moments and I couldn't ruin it. I wouldn't ruin it. After I finished playing Esme's song I finally heard her quiet voice and it was like the angels had opened up the heavens and let one of their own down.

"Clair de Lune, can I hear it again please," she said. I didn't speak I just went into the song. Glad that she finally spoke to me. After I finished I realized that this song must mean something to her, so I decided to tell her what it meant to me.

"Clair de Lune was my mom's favorite song. The first one she ever taught me to play. So every night I come down here and play it for her. I know she's gone, but when I play I feel closer to her. Your actually the first I let listen to me play, these songs at least." I felt myself saying. Surprised that I did.

"It was my mom's favorite too. She used to make me dance around listening to it. It's the few good memories of her I have." I finally looked over at her and saw she was staring at me, although she was still curled up. I smile at her.

"When I first listened to it I absolutely hated it. I remember fighting with her when she wanted to teach me how to play it. When she finally got me behind the piano I fell in love." I told her running my hands across the keys.

"What happened to her?" she asked so timidly like I was going to get angry for it. She wasn't far off usually when someone asked about my parents I through a rage, but she has already gotten me to talk about them more then I have since they died. So I couldn't deny her now. I bowed my head looking at the scar on my wrist from that night.

"She and my father died seven years ago, my sister and I have been with Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle since."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." She said curling into herself more. I looked at her.

"It's ok. What about your parents, where are they?" I asked wondering just like her. I watched her hesitate and take a deep breathe. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's just that I haven't talked or heard from my parents in seven years. I don't even know if they're both still alive." She said with tears in her eyes. I hated to see her cry; when she started to shake I got up slowly and walked to her. She jumped back quickly. I stopped and held my hands up.

"I'm not going to hurt you, look I won't touch you, but if you need anything, I'll go get it for you." She just looked at me with tears still streaming down her face. "Do you want some water, tissue, both?"

She shook her head yes, so I thought it would be best to get her both. I walked around her to the kitchen, but kept a wide berth. After I pulled two water bottles from the fridge I grabbed the box of tissue Aunt Es kept up in the cabinet and made my way back into the front room. I sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the table from Bella. I then proceeded to lay the tissue and water bottle on the table and pushed it to her.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes she finally spoke. My water was almost finished by then, she barely touched hers. "Thank you, I'm sorry I'm so jumpy." She apologized. I couldn't understand why she did. She did nothing wrong, she was just scared. I understood that perfectly, but she was scared because of whatever happened to her.

_She might think it will happen again Edward_

_No not while I'm around. No one will hurt her. _

_Then Show her that. _

"You don't have to be sorry Bella, I get it. You're Afraid, but what ever happened to you, won't happen here. I know you don't believe me, but give us a chance. Give Esme a chance. She is the kindest person I have ever known. You see all of us here have some kind of horrible past. That's why Esme and Carlisle took us all in. We were all afraid like you once. Sometimes we all still are. I know that I am always afraid of my past and that it will come back. But They will protect me, give them a chance to do the same for you. Come to breakfast in the morning. I promise you that everything will be ok. I won't let anyone hurt you, ever." I told her. She just stared at me and behind the fear in her eyes I saw some hope. So I gave her my special smile and stood up. "I'm going to bed, feel free to stay down here as long as you like just turn the light out when you're done. "

As I turned to leave I heard her speak. "Can you take me back to my room?" I shook my head yes and heard her get up. I walked in front of her so she knew that I couldn't trap her anywhere. It was quiet as we walked up the stairs, in the dark, but I felt her grab a hold of my shirt as I led us up the stairs. Once we got onto the third floor she let go. I turned to her.

"Well it was nice to meet you Bella; I hope to see you tomorrow at Breakfast, if not then have a good day tomorrow. Goodnight." I said then turned around and went down the hallway away from her door to my own. When I got to my door I peeked behind me and still saw her figure standing there. I opened my door and finally walked inside.

I would come to find out that it was the first of many nights where she would sneak down to listen to me play my nightly routine with a conversation following after.


	7. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6 sorry it took so long. I went to the movie marathon yesterday and was finally inspired. Breaking Dawn pt. 2 was amazing and I loved it I cried so much at the end. it was all done really well. I hope you enjoy the chapter :D**

* * *

**BPOV**

As I watched him go back to the room down the hall from me, I didn't know what to think. When he caught me down there I thought I would get punished, I always got punished if I was out of my room after 10. Yet he didn't, Edward was really nice. It was the first time in seven years any male was kind to me. He kept his distance, but somehow I knew it was more for my benefit then his own. He registered how I am around men and did his best to accommodate that. I couldn't help but think how cute it was to hear him stumble over his words when he introduced himself, or the look he got on his face like he was arguing with himself inside his head. When he continued to play I just had to get closer, the music was so moving and I could see the meaning of it on his face. He willingly played Clair de Lune again after I asked him then proceeded to tell me about his mom and what the song meant to him. He shared so willingly with me.

The closing of his door brought me from my thoughts. I walked back to my room still cautious of my surroundings, always aware of what's going on. As I lay in bed I couldn't help but think of the promise he made as well as the things about the other people in this house. I apologized for being jumpy around him, I always apologized. But to hear him say that I didn't need to and to hear him talk about being afraid when I see how he acts around those other kids and how he presents himself, I couldn't see it. But when I looked into those deep green eyes I could see it, it was like looking in a mirror.

_How am I supposed to give them a chance? How can I trust them, how can I trust him? _

_He is right down the hall and had every chance to do something to you, but he hasn't yet. He could have done something to you tonight. He didn't _

_He could still hurt me_

_You'll never know if you can trust him until you give him a chance_

_What has he went through, why does his eyes hold the look mine do? How can he find hope in the darkness? _

_Take the chance to find out, you may learn something. _

I have been standing by the door for about 10 minutes now trying to get up the courage to go down to breakfast. I kept replaying the words from last night in my head. Finally I took a deep breath and opened the door. I did my usual routine before getting to the stairs. I started to shake when I got to the bottom of them, my body telling me to turn around but I needed to do this. I needed to give them a chance.

_I can't let him win _

I stood at the edge of the kitchen doorway as I watched them all interact. They were all smiling and laughing with each other. It brought back a distance memory of when I was a child, but that is all happiness was to me now just a dream a memory. I couldn't have happiness anymore there is too much pain and corruption in me. I watched till I couldn't watch anymore. I wouldn't ruin their happiness they all looked like good people.

_I have to get out of here I can't stay here_

I turned around and started to leave when I heard her.

"Bella you're here" Alice called to me. I stopped and flinched.

_I should have left earlier._

Everything was silent as her feet skipped across the floor. I didn't turn around when I felt her hands wrap around my waist. I closed my eyes and tried not to flinch. I knew she wouldn't hurt me, but I haven't had this much contact with out something bad happening right after it in years.

"I'm so glad you're here we are going to be best friends!" I flinched at her chirpiness.

_I am too damaged to have a friend. _

I just shook my head at her then I felt calmness as I heard his voice.

"Mary Alice let her go, your scaring her." Alice's hands left me listening to her brother.

"Sorry" I heard her say as I slowly turned around. I was thankful when Alice took a few steps away from me. I looked at all their faces as they stared at me. Alice's held excitement, I was jealous of her for that. The other girl Rosalie showed understanding; I wonder what her story was. Jasper I think his name was expressing some sadness mixed with anger. I would have to stay away from him. The big guy Emmett who scared the crap out of me held amusement right before he leaned down and shoveled his food in his mouth. Carlisle the doctor had concern. This was strange to me I wasn't used to seeing that look on a man's face, it really looked genuine but I wouldn't trust it; I couldn't trust him. Esme's face held something I haven't seen in forever kindness; it was what drew her to me in the first place.

Then I looked at Edward, unlike the others he stared directly back at me, just like he did last night. His face held respect and pride, but it was his eyes that drew me in, just like last night. They held pain and brokenness behind the face. I wasn't sure if this was the same for the others because they wouldn't look back at me. Then he did something I wasn't expecting, he smiled at me. The most beautiful smile I have ever seen, it made me feel safe and peaceful which scared me, but I still found myself smiling back at him. It felt unnatural, because it has been so long since I truly smiled. I loved it though, it felt good.

"Would you like some breakfast Bella? Before Emmett eats it all." He stated, then like that the quiet was gone, everyone acted like they did, before I was noticed just a bit more reserved. I shook my head yes at his question as I slowly walked into the kitchen. Esme handed me a plate filled with food then led me to the table. She sat on one side of me as Alice sat on the other. Edward was across from me. I looked up at him to find him staring back at me. He gave me a small smile as I gave him one back. I silently said thanks to him by just moving my lips.

"No thank you" he said in the same way. I bowed my head letting my hair fall over my face as a shield as I smiled a small smile and blushed.

I still don't know how to trust him, but I would give him and them all a chance until proven guilty. They at least deserved that from me.

_Then when the time is right, I'll leave so he won't hurt them because of me. _

But what I wouldn't realize until much later is that he was already watching as he formed his plan.


End file.
